Curious
by Lemur76
Summary: Hermione encounters an unexpected schoolmate at a bachelorette party one night. HGDM oneshot. Rated M for sexual content and language. First in trilogy of Curious, Irrational, and How to Tell a Muggle.


Smiling, the young woman pushed the soft curl of cinnamon hair behind her ear and leaned forward to hear her friend better. The club was loud with the pounding bass music and the chatter of small groups all around. It was early for the Saturday night crowd—only nine o'clock—but the girls had started their night with a fabulous Italian dinner at a restaurant down the street. It was the last weekend before Anna's wedding, and the five girls wanted to mourn the loss of their friend's single state.

"There is still so much more research to do for the Acton case, so I told my boss that I would come in again tomorrow to help," explained Livvy, tugging at her short, smart curls. "I feel like I am still trying to prove my worth at this firm, seeing as I've only been there for six months."

Chloe nodded. "I understand. I transferred to a new department last March, and I feel like I started with a new company. All new management. Even though I've already been there for over three years, none of the new executives worked with me on a regular basis before the move. It gets really frustrating." Chloe sighed and took a sip from the cosmopolitan that she was holding. "What about you, Hermione? How's your job going?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Sophie throwing her arm around Chloe.

"What are you girls doing, talking about work?" scolded Sophie lightly. She giggled and tossed her golden tresses over her shoulder. As she leaned over, her strapless pink top slipped a little lower. "You career women need to loosen up a bit." Sophie struck a thoughtful pose. "I know," she continued brightly. "I think we should all have a shot!"

Her three companions smiled. "All right," agreed Livvy. "I'll buy this round. Where's Anna? I'll let her choose, since we're celebrating her death… oh, I mean, her marriage."

A dark petite young woman, with a small veil attached to her head, sidled up next to Livvy. "I heard that!" she cried indignantly. "And it is not going to be the death of me. Rob and I will still go out on Saturday nights."

"Yeah," sighed Sophie. "But it will always be as a couple. And we'll miss picking up guys together. You'll start to have babies soon, and then none of us will see you."

At the mention of children, Anna's face contorted into a disgusted look. "Babies? Are you nuts? We're not having kids before I'm thirty! I've got a figure to maintain!"

The other girls laughed at her reaction, and Anna took the opportunity to say, "And I'll have a Lemon Drop, when you get over your little joke."

Livvy, still giggling, turned to the bartender for the order. Several minutes later, she walked back to the group, with several caramel-colored shots in her hands. "Lemon drops are too boring," she announced. "I decided to get this party started." She handed every girl a drink before lifting hers in a toast. "Ladies, here's to our friendship! May we have a night to remember!" She tossed her shot back and slammed the glass down on a nearby counter. The other girls followed suit. "And here's to the Orgasms we all just had!"

The other girls burst out laughing, and Sophie went to the bar to order another round.

The young man ambled into the main room of the club, his hands in his jeans pockets, his button down shirt open to reveal a fitted blue t-shirt underneath. He ran a hand through his hair, and a platinum blond lock fell over his forehead. His grey eyes scanned the room for this night's prey, and his gaze fell upon a small group of girls doing a group shot by the bar. He smirked. A bachelorette party. It was going to be an easy night.

His eyes fell upon a young woman in the party with her back turned towards him. Her light brown hair cascaded in gentle curls down her exposed back. She wore a dark pink flowing halter top that plunged low in the back and a white skirt that curved gently over her ass and fell to just above the knee, a tease to any man who wanted to see the full length of her sleek legs. Her calves were shapely, her ankles thin, and her feet were dainty in the strappy shoes that she wore. Her golden skin glowed.

His two friends stepped next to him, surveying the room just as he had. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and announced, "It's going to be an easy night."

Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle stood on either side of him. Blaise, not saying a word, scanned the room for his own interests. Greg looked at Draco expectantly.

"The bachelorette party," said Blaise. "By the bar."

Draco nodded. "You guessed it. That hot little number in the white skirt is mine."

Greg tilted his head and examined the group of giggling girls. "She looks familiar."

Draco swung his head to stare at Greg. "How can she look familiar? We're in an _unfamiliar_ bar?" He stressed the word "unfamiliar." It was a code word for Muggle. They were in a Muggle club, in Muggle London. They never ran into anyone that they knew.

It had been Blaise's idea. Five years ago, they had been playing poker in Draco's flat one night. He had dared Draco to go into Muggle London the following night, pick up a Muggle and take her home with him. Twenty-one, with limited exposure to the Muggle world, Draco had been half-afraid of seeing one naked. In the end, it had been easy. He walked into a club, found a girl dressed to entice, fed her drinks all night, and took her home with him. The girl had been quite a number under the few clothes that she wore, and the sex had been mind-blowing. It had become a monthly ritual. He, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Marcus, and occasionally, Adrian, all sought Muggle women for one-night stands. They were so much easier than the tight-legged purebloods with which they had grown up. Then, the boys simply "disappeared" the next day. They had never run into any other wizard.

Greg shrugged his shoulders and said again, "I'm just saying that she looks familiar." He glanced across Draco at Blaise. "Anyone want a beer?"

Both of the other men answered affirmatively, and Greg made a beeline for a girl selling bottled beer in a tub.

"Do you think she looks familiar?" asked Draco, leaning closer to Blaise.

Blaise hesitated before answering. "No. I think Greg just got our minds rolling." He checked his watch. "But, I think you may want to wait for an hour before making a move. By that time, they should be nice and sloshed." Blaise grinned wickedly and tossed a side glance at his friend.

More people entered the club, and the music changed to pure techno. The dance floor filled. The red, green, and blue lights flashed back and forth across the crowd, and smoke drifted around the room. Draco eyed the bachelorette party. He counted their rounds of shots. Four. And they each had a drink in their hands. He was guaranteed a lay tonight.

He threw back the rest of his third beer and approached the bar by the girls on the other side of the room. He ordered another and surreptitiously looked at the girl in the white skirt. A single drip of perspiration slid down her back, following the gentle curve of her spine.

The bartender handed him his beer, and Draco leaned over, "What have they been drinking tonight?" He gestured towards the group.

The bartender leaned his palms on the edge of the bar and tilted his head towards Draco. "Mainly shots. An orgasm, kamikaze, lemon drop. Typical girl shots."

Draco grinned. "Then let's add a Blowjob each to their order." He slammed down a fifty pound note.

The bartender grinned and set about to make up the shots. When he looked up again, Draco had sauntered to the other side of the room and toasted his glass to him. The bartender lined up the shots and called to Sophie. She skipped over, slightly inebriated, and leaned over. He had to admit, the girl had a nice rack, and the shirt she wore kept slipping further and further down.

"A bloke bought you all a round," he shouted into her ear.

Her eyes lit up with glee, and she looked at the whip cream topping the shot. "Oh, awesome! And they're blowjobs, too! Just what I need!"

The bartender laughed, shook his head, and wandered to the other end of the bar. Sophie gathered up the shots and passed them out to her friends.

"What is this?" asked Hermione, examining the miniature glass at eye level.

"It's a blow job!" cried Anna. She set the glass down on a bar counter. "You do it like this." She placed her hands behind her back, bent down, picked up the glass in her mouth and tossed it back. Setting the glass back down, she grinned, licking a little whip cream off of her upper lip.

At Hermione's disgusted look, Chloe added, "Trust me, do it this way. You don't want to know what the other acceptable way it's done."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, and she gawked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the man who bought you one, would it?" She gasped back a fit of laughter.

"You got it!" said Chloe.

After swigging her shot, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. A little tipsy, she made her way through the throng of people to the bar adjacent to the club. The bar was quiet, only a handful of tables had people. Hermione found the bathrooms down a long hallway and pushed open the door.

It only took a few minutes to freshen up, and she felt a little less inebriated as she strode quickly down the hallway to the club. As she rounded a corner into the bar, she crashed directly into a solid, male form.

"Whoa!" he cried, grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

Hermione slapped an innocent grin on her face as she tilted it upwards. Hazel eyes met grey, and her whole world tilted on its axis.

"Malfoy?" Shocked, she jerked backwards from his grasp.

"Granger?" Draco leaned forward, examining the fine specimen of womanhood in front of him. Yes, it was _her_. The woman in the white skirt. He hadn't seen her in over eight years. Greg had been right. She was familiar.

Hermione's survival instincts immediately kicked into play. Frantically, she searched for her wand, never breaking eye contact with him, vaguely remembering that she hadn't brought it with her tonight. "What are you doing here? On the _other_ side of town?"

He made a point of sweeping his gaze from her feet to her face, finally resting on her chest. The shirt dipped just as low in the front as in the back. He could tell that she wore no bra, and the thought drove him crazy. "Probably the same as you." She glared at him, waiting for a more specific answer.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned over, trying to intimidate her. "I'm trying to get laid."

She gasped, taking a step back. "How dare you! I don't come here for the same reasons you do. I came with friends. We're here for a …"

"Bachelorette Party," finished Draco. "Yes, I know. I've been watching you guys for a while. By the way, how did you like my blow job?" He couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

Hermione leaned back against the bar, unconsciously crossing her arms. "Wait. Do you mean that _you_ bought us that round of shots? What are you trying to do? Get us drunk so that you can fuck one of us?"

An easy smile rested on Draco's lips. He didn't answer her. He just waited.

"Oh, my God! You _are_. You are trying to get some unsuspecting woman drunk so that you can molest her!" she cried. She threw her hands up in the air, and ran a hand through her wild mane. She began to pace back and forth between an empty table and the bar.

Suddenly, she stopped. "I think I need another drink to handle this."

Draco's eyes lit up approvingly. "That can be arranged." He turned to the bartender, who was counting his cash at the other end of the bar. "Bartender, could we have a shot each of Jack Daniels?" The bartender nodded, and a moment later, presented each of them with a shot glass.

Hermione sniffed hers. "What is this stuff?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Imported whiskey. Drink up." Draco drank the shot in one gulp. Hermione followed his lead, making a face afterwards. Draco laughed, and patted her on the back. "You'll get used it." He waved for the bartender to get them a couple of drinks.

"I'll have a Bass," he stated. "And the lady would like…" He gestured towards Hermione.

"A cosmopolitan," she told the bartender. The man nodded and headed down to the other side of the bar to retrieve their order.

As they waited, Hermione let her eyes wander up and down his form. Draco had filled out and grown several inches since the last time she had seen him. He stood more confidently and seemed less insecure. Not a mention of the word "mudblood" had escaped his mouth. It didn't even seem to have crossed his mind to call her that.

The bartender handed them their drinks, and she pulled out some bills from inside a small pocket in her skirt.

"Don't worry about it," said Draco, waving her hand away, taking a sip of his beer.

"Thanks," she said lamely and tucked her money back into her skirt pocket. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, daintily picked up her glass and turned her back to the bar.

"Let me get this straight," she began. "You come out to clubs to find women to have sex with them? Clubs on this side of town?"

"Why is this such an impossible thing for you to understand?" he asked curiously, getting slightly annoyed with her pursuit of the topic.

"Because, in school, you seemed to have quite an aversion to these people," said Hermione, gesturing to the other occupants of the bar.

Draco shrugged and took another swig of his beer. "I grew up. I got curious."

When he refused to say anything more, she kicked him.

He jumped in surprise. "What was that for?"

"For calling me a mudlbood as many times as you did!" she cried. "And now you're all ready to snuggle up with someone like me."

Draco just chuckled. "Hey, I was twenty-one, I'd never had a muggle before and I wanted to see what it was like. Muggles are much easier to like when they have a nice rack and wide open legs."

"Malfoy!" she scolded, punching him on his upper arm.

He rubbed the spot she had hit and offered her a hurt look. "Granger, you're a lot more physical than you used to be."

"It's not the first time I've hit you, Malfoy. Third year. I think I nearly broke your nose," she reminded him, finishing up her drink.

Draco rubbed his nose unconsciously. "You did break it. It's something I try to forget."

A bubble of laughter rose up in Hermione's throat, and she giggled before she could stop herself. Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "That was beautiful. I was so angry at you. I'll never forget how good I felt after that."

"Glad I could help your self-esteem," he said dryly, then added, "I probably deserved it."

"Hmphh." Hermione grinned, quite pleased with herself.

He set his beer down, and announced, "It's time for me to go back onto the dance floor. I have to find myself another conquest, since the first one didn't work out." He leered at Hermione.

"Who was the first one?" she asked seriously, as the whiskey and vodka swirled through her blood.

Draco laughed, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the next room.

The music seemed even louder than before, and Hermione's senses were heightened and dulled all at the same time. She tapped her companion and asked again loudly, "Who was your first conquest?" Her words were slightly slurred, but she was determined to find out who Malfoy had planned to screw over that night.

Stopping in the middle of the dance floor, he reeled her in, drawing her body up to his. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew his lips close to her ear. "You," he stated thickly, sending a slither of warmth from her middle to her toes. As quickly as he had trapped her, he released her. Hermione hadn't recovered from her shock as they approached her friends.

She glanced at the guy who was dancing with Chloe. "Hi, Blaise," she shouted over the music. With a look of surprise, Zabini stared at Hermione before swiftly turning to look at Malfoy. He couldn't help the smile from creeping onto his face. Malfoy glared at him, daring him to say anything.

Hermione swung her head to check out the guy who was dancing with Sophie. She wasn't surprised to find Gregory Goyle flirting with her friend. He caught her eye, and before she could say anything, he waved to her. "Hi, Hermione! How's it going?" He smiled hesitantly at her before staring back at her friend in awe.

Hermione shook her head, deciding it would be better if she kept her mouth shut. She started to dance, swaying her body to the music, letting it envelope her. Closing her eyes, she threw her hands over her head and let the music feed her body. After ten minutes, she realized that she was drunk. After twenty minutes, she realized that Malfoy was drunk.

He had been dancing with them, a single soul caught between two groups of women. Hermione moved over to him, circling her hips, grinding to the music. With a little smile on her face, she approached him, teasing him.

Their bodies moved in sync, the tempo of the music fast and upbeat. Boldly, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body up to his. He didn't pull away, and she tilted her face up to his.

Through a haze, Draco saw Hermione's big, hazel eyes gazing at him wantonly. He slid his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. Rational thoughts escaped him as he lowered his head to taste those sweet lips upraised to his own.

She tasted like a mixture of sweet and sour. Her lips were soft and mobile, open enough to let his tongue slide into her mouth. He explored her, holding her tighter to him, feeling every curve of her body against his. He wanted to kiss her, devour her, all night.

"Get a room," cried Sophie, shoving Hermione a little.

Hermione grinned at her friend. _If she only knew_, thought Hermione.

They danced some more, their movements erotically taunting each other. It was one in the morning. Rational thought had escaped Hermione completely. She needed to get to a bed, and the slight technicality of it being her own was moot.

Livvy tapped her shoulder. "I'm going to take Anna home," she said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and stepped away from Draco. "Do you need help?"

Livvy's smile grew as she said, "I don't know how much help you would be, Hermione." Leaning into Draco, she said, "Take care of her tonight. She needs a little fun." Livvy turned and escorted a very drunk Anna away from the party.

Draco leaned towards Blaise and Greg. "I'm taking this one home," he stated, gesturing towards Hermione.

Blaise, much less inebriated, said, "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded. "We're checking out. Right about now."

He nodded to the guys, waved good-bye to the girls, and firmly placed his hand in Hermione's. Too intoxicated to protest, Hermione followed him.

They exited the club, the noise disappearing, but still echoing in their ears. Draco dragged Hermione's limp form into a side alley.

He hugged her, holding her close. "I'm going to apparate us both back to my apartment, okay?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded lazily against his shoulder. With a resounding POP, they both appeared in Draco's apartment.

Hermione stumbled away from Draco, catching herself on the silvery, gray sofa in the living room. She stood up and looked at him. "I need to use the restroom," she announced.

Malfoy's lips twisted into smile. She looked adorable, her head tilted to one side, her eyes wide. "Okay. It's down the hallway and to your left." He gestured in back of her.

Hermione nodded and with whatever dignity she had left, walked down the hallway to the restroom.

Draco watched her go, noting the slip of her foot as she turned into the bathroom. He checked his bedroom. Everything was neat and tidy. He drew down the covers, and then walked into the living room. Walking into the kitchen, he poured two glasses of water from the sink.

Hermione stumbled into the living room. Draco handed her a glass of water and she took it. "Thanks," she said quietly, and took a sip.

"You looked like you might need it," he pointed out.

"I'm not the only one," she said, eyeing him shrewdly.

Draco chuckled appreciatively.

Hermione set her glass down on the countertop. "So, what happened to your plan? Where's the other girl?"

Draco took another long sip of his water. "I never got a chance to find her, so I guess I'll have to go with my first choice." He set down his glass and grabbed both of her wrists, drawing her closer. "What do you think of that?"

"I guess you'll have to deal with it," said Hermione, stubbornly. She leaned into him, inviting him to kiss her again.

He answered, molding his lips to hers once again. His hands moved down her shoulders to her arms, and he pulled her closer. Taking a breath, he fanned a sequence of kisses along her jaw line; she tilted her head back to accept his advances. Draco's lips massaged the spot behind her ear.

Draco kneaded Hermione's back as his lips fell upon her throat. Her skin felt hot and smooth underneath him. He wanted more, and he wanted it now. Ever so slowly, as to not upset her, Draco undid the clasp that held her halter top together.

Instead of being indignant, Hermione allowed the smooth, soft material to flow off her neck, off her torso. She stepped back, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, Merlin." His voice was hushed. "You're beautiful." Draco's hand moved to stroke her breasts . Softly, reverently, he touched them. They were full and smooth and he had never felt anything like it, despite his numerous encounters with the Muggle-born girls.

They stood there, in his kitchen, kissing, for a long time. Draco slid his arm underneath her knees and hoisted her into his arms.

Hermione smiled and giggled wildly as he dropped her onto his queen-sized bed. It was slow, their lovemaking. Her top was already off, her breasts were exposed, and he nuzzled them each, gently. She reached underneath his tee-shirt, sliding it off his torso, exposing a well-formed chest. She slid her body against his, and reveled in the hot, male flesh that she encountered. Her body was on fire; she was ready.

Malfoy slid his hand under the flowing white skirt that had been teasing him all evening. His hand traveled up her leg, past her thigh, to her secret, intimate place. He pressed the pad of his thumb into her warmth, and she keened quietly. He taunted her for while, rubbing his finger back and forth across her nub, before slowly drawing his hand away.

Together, they undressed each other. Hermione unbuttoned and unzipped Draco's jeans to reveal a set of silky black boxer shorts underneath. Sliding off his pants, she touched his throbbing member experimentally through the cloth.

He grabbed her hand and groaned. "Don't. Not this time." His patience was thinning. Tired of the teasing pace, he stripped down her skirt and thong underwear in one sweeping gesture. He stood, finished undressing himself and fell on top of her.

"Now," Hermione urged, pulling his face to hers, opening her legs for him. He plunged into her and let out a strangled cry.

The pace had been leisurely before; it turned fast and frantic in the blink of an eye. Within minutes, Hermione bucked and gasped, "Draco!" Draco took his own release and collapsed onto her. Their heavy breathing mingled.

Draco rolled off of her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. She felt good against him, better than anything he had ever felt.

He felt her eyelashes flicker close against his smooth skin. Her breathing slowed and steadied, and he felt her whole body turn to liquid against his side.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, holding her.

Sunlight streamed through the open window. Draco blinked once, twice, and squeezed his eyes shut. He groaned and turned over. Rubbing his eyes, he winced. He had a massive headache, and his memory from last night was a little fuzzy.

Then he remembered. He shot up in bed, the silver sheet falling to his waist. He looked over at the other side of the bed. She was gone.

He noticed a small piece of paper on the table beside his bed, next to an iron lamp. He leaned over and snatched it up. Holding his head, he read what she wrote.

"Don't take it too bad. It was nothing you did. I just realized that I was twenty-seven years old and had never had a wizard before. I was curious." It was signed, simply "H".

Draco lay back down, wrapping the sheet around him, feeling a little bit empty inside.


End file.
